


Bonding Experience

by t_dragon



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, First Time, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-28 07:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: Just bros being bros and watching porn for the first time and jerking off together





	Bonding Experience

**Author's Note:**

> -First time watching porn  
-Mutual masturbation
> 
> So, here we are now. Kinktober 2019, planning started in April this year, and finally we've arrived. I'll try my best to finish this time, there's some fun stuff in here, and some recycled unfinished and unposted stuff from Kinktober 2018 because my babies deserve to live... But yeah. Let's get going and let's get this bread and lessego~  
Onwards into the land of Kink!

Baekhyun’s heart was beating so fast he was sure it was seconds away from beating out of his chest, slam through his ribcage and just flop to the floor. Chanyeol had to be able to hear it, it was so loud in Baekhyun’s ears, so strong that Baekhyun knew that his body was subtly jolting along with it.

“So, u-uhm, what do you wanna see?”

Chanyeol’s voice cut through the lowkey panic inside of Baekhyun, making him quickly glance over at the other boy in confusion.

“Huh?” Baekhyun very eloquently asked, unable to get more words out.

“What v-video do you wanna see?” Chanyeol repeated, fingers hovering above the keyboard and mouse pad of the laptop. “Is there any site…?”

“Oh, _ oh_, uhm, I mean, everyone talks about Porn...hub?” Baekhyun slowly said, raising the tone on the last word to make it an unnecessary question.

Everyone had heard of Pornhub, everyone seemed to be watching porn on it, and both Baekhyun and Chanyeol knew this. But the nerves seemed to have gotten to Chanyeol as well, as he swallowed and nodded, worrying his lower lip as he began to type the web address into the bar of the incognito tab. Even if it was Chanyeol’s own laptop, they did not want to take any chances.

Holding his finger above the enter key for a second, Chanyeol then exhaled and pressed the key - and then a black site loaded, little thumbnails popping up and making Baekhyun kind of want to hide. To the right, a large ad started to play, showing snippets of a porno, a large-breasted woman hiding in the shower to seemingly lure an unsuspecting guy inside… And then they had sex, before another woman walked inside, obviously upset at the scene in front of her, and in the next moment she was also in on the sex stuff.

Wow.

All of the thumbnails featured women, and that made Baekhyun start to relax a little. He was a bit disappointed, since he did not have any real sexual interest in women, but at the same time it was a bit relieving. He did not have to figure out how to deal with whatever reaction he would have to porn that actually catered to his tastes.

“Uh, there’s categories, see anything you like?” Chanyeol asked as he clicked the _ ‘Categories’ _ button, a new panel appearing and showing a few select categories, as well as a plus to click on to go to a page with all categories. There was a lot of women here as well, so Baekhyun just shrugged.

“You can decide,” he said, feeling like it might be better that way. Baekhyun was _ pretty _ sure Chanyeol liked girls, but they had never really talked much about it, so it was better for Chanyeol to choose. Baekhyun could deal with girls, but he was not sure Chanyeol could deal with boys, since Baekhyun knew that a lot of straight men had a tendency to be very biased in their tastes towards same-sexed sex.

“That’s so mean, you know I have decision-related anxiety,” Chanyeol mumbled, a low chuckle accompanying his words, luring a smile out of Baekhyun as the atmosphere was somewhat lightened. Nowhere near what Baekhyun would have liked, but it was good enough. It was something, at least.

“Just click on the first thing that you think might be interesting,” Baekhyun said, trying to keep his tone light, if a bit exasperated.

“But-,” Chanyeol began, before sighing. “Fine, okay, let’s see…”

Baekhyun’s eyes stayed glued to the _ ‘Gay’ _ category as it went by, going out of view as Chanyeol scrolled past it. Goddammit.

“Female orgasm, that’s… That’s nice, right?” Chanyeol mumbled, obviously mostly to himself so Baekhyun did not bother with answering.

Another page loaded with new thumbnails - and a new ad. This one had Baekhyun squint as he thought he might recognize it, rearing back in surprise as he realized why.

“What, what is it?” Chanyeol asked, somewhat panicked, as he glanced between Baekhyun and the screen.

Cheeks burning, Baekhyun simply pointed towards the ad, really hoping Chanyeol would understand because Baekhyun was still too shocked to properly explain. He did not really know if seeing D.va and Mercy get drilled by something Baekhyun thought was called ‘fucking machines’ was something he had ever wanted to do, but here he was, seeing just that.

“_Oh_,” Chanyeol said, sounding at least half as embarrassed as Baekhyun felt. “That’s… Wow. There really is porn of everything, huh.”

Baekhyun could not help the short bark of laughter, slapping a hand over his mouth to quell it, because it was sounding a bit too panicked for him to be comfortable with. But it was still nice, allowing him to get at least _ some _ of the tension out.

“Just click on something, Park Chanyeol,” Baekhyun said when he finally felt a bit more in control of himself, and with a nod, Chanyeol did just that.

The page changed once more, this time loading with a video that Chanyeol clicked play on. As soon as it had buffered enough, it began, and then Baekhyun was officially watching porn for the first time in his life. Right next to a very close friend. What the hell had he gotten himself into?

Cheesy music began to play as a woman appeared on screen, swaying back and forth as she touched herself, simpering at the camera. She began to undress, and it was a long and slow process, dragging on for several minutes as the woman seemed to expose a millimeter of skin at a time, instead of just, well, plain taking it off.

Then the scene changed, to the same woman but this time seated on a sofa and with a dildo in hand that she sucked on. Leaning back against the sofa, she lifted her legs into the air (her heels still on, for some reason Baekhyun could not understand), spreading them and giving Baekhyun his first close-up of a vagina. Pulling his knees a bit closer to his chest, Baekhyun grimaced, squinting as the woman began to thrust the dildo inside of herself, faint moans being heard through the speakers. They had also made sure to lower the volume beforehand, because this would be awkward enough on its own, not needing the added embarrassment of loud moans and grunts bouncing against the walls.

Suddenly, a random nude dude walked over to the woman, piquing some of Baekhyun’s interest. There was a dick, so it could only go up from here, right?

Wrong. Baekhyun was so very wrong.

After a very sloppy blowjob, complete with gagging and an extreme abundance of saliva that almost had _ Baekhyun _ gagging, they were treated to a horrible close-up of penis in vagina. And that was just so not Baekhyun’s thing, at all.

Not to mention the _ sounds. _ High-pitched moaning and whining, combined with grunts and _‘ah yeah, fuck my pussy like that’_ and _‘do you like that, dirty little slut, huh’_, and Baekhyun was close to passing out.

He almost sobbed in relief when Chanyeol smashed the pause button, before deciding that was apparently not enough, quickly closing the tab as well.

Silence reigned for a while, before Chanyeol gave a disgusted groan, letting his head fall back.

“I-I’m sorry, I can’t take this, she was so _ loud _ and annoying, and I don’t want to look at another vagina like ever again-” Chanyeol rambled, before cutting himself off to breathe. “I’m sorry. I’m kinda very much into guys, and I thought I could handle girls, because there’s dicks involved there too, but I just- I just can’t.”

“Oh thank god!” Baekhyun exhaled through a wheeze, relaxing back a little. “I felt like I was about to puke, women really isn’t my thing either…”

Chanyeol turned his head to stare at Baekhyun, making him cower back a little, the flush returning to his cheeks.

“What?” Baekhyun muttered after too many long seconds, self-consciously touching his face. “What’s wrong?”

Chanyeol physically shook himself at Baekhyun’s question, shaking his head.

“Nothing, nothing’s wrong,” Chanyeol said, still staring at Baekhyun. “It’s just… You’re so flirty with girls that I thought you were straight. Maybe bi, but definitely into girls too.”

“Ah, nah, I get that a lot, that I’m flirty, but it’s honestly just the way my personality is,” Baekhyun said with a shrug.

And there was also a reason to why Baekhyun was not _ quite _ as flirty with Chanyeol as he was with other people, but that reason was he keeping buried deep within the darkest recesses of his mind, never to be spoken of. Especially not in the middle of freaking watching porn with Chanyeol.

“Oh, okay,” Chanyeol said, and it felt as if there was more behind the words, but then Chanyeol turned back towards the laptop, and got back to the categories page. “So, can we go to the Gay category instead?”

“Yeah, please, I can’t handle another vagina,” Baekhyun said, a small smile on his lips as Chanyeol gave a soft chuckle.

Finally, the _ ‘Gay’ _ category was chosen, and then Baekhyun’s face kind of went up in flames.

Row after row with thumbnails depicting either guys kissing or embracing each other, or dicks, and it was all kinds of very exciting but at the same time terrifying.

“So, uhm…,” Chanyeol began in a really small voice, and glancing over, Baekhyun could see that his face was kind of in flames as well. That was a comfort, at least. “Is there, like… Anything specific you’d like to, uh, see…?”

“I-I, hm, am I supposed to expose my k-kinks now?” Baekhyun asked, hearing himself how shaky his voice was - about as shaky as the chuckle Chanyeol let out.

“How about one each? Fair?” Chanyeol suggested, and Baekhyun nodded at that, because that was fair. “Do you want to start?”

“Yeah, I guess I can do that,” Baekhyun said, inhaling as he dragged a hand through his hair. “I… Kinda, uhm, like dp?”

Of course Baekhyun had googled a little ever since he had started to have an interest in sex. Discovering the delete history and incognito options had been a true blessing - but still not enough for Baekhyun to dare watch any real porn videos.

“Dp?” Chanyeol asked, forehead wrinkling in confusion.

“Uh, double p-penetration…,” Baekhyun answered, voice getting quieter and quieter.

“O-oh,” Chanyeol said, eyes wide as he looked back towards the screen. “That sounds… Intense?”

Baekhyun snorted, biting down on his lower lip to keep from laughing out loud, because yeah, it kind of was intense.

“Your turn,” Baekhyun said instead, gently elbowing Chanyeol’s arm.

Chanyeol nodded, worrying his lower lip as he continued to look at the screen, aimlessly scrolling up and down, and Baekhyun was so close to telling Chanyeol that he did not have to tell him if he felt uncomfortable with it, when Chanyeol opened his mouth.

“I like being complimented? You know, praised and like w-worshiped and stuff?” Chanyeol said, somehow managing to shrink his rather lanky frame to appear smaller than Baekhyun.

Baekhyun blinked a few times, brain having to catch up for a moment, before a large smile took over his entire face.

“That’s so obvious, I should’ve realized that one,” Baekhyun snorted, pushing at Chanyeol. “As soon as someone compliments you, you shine up, and you’re like the ultimate example of preening!”

“Shut up, I’m not,” Chanyeol muttered, ears such a bright red that Baekhyun almost started to worry about them. “What should we watch, then?”

“Nothing furry,” Baekhyun immediately answered, seeing at least two furry videos, starting to feel a bit calmer now that he was able to crack a few jokes. “Don’t care if you have a crush on Nick, you can look that up on your own.”

And maybe Baekhyun deserved the punch to his thigh that he received. He would still whine about it, though.

“I’m choosing then,” Chanyeol muttered, scrolling down the first page and coming to a stop about halfway down the next page. Hovering above one of the thumbnails, they realized that it would show a little preview of the video - and the preview looked pretty nice, Baekhyun had to say.

Glancing over at Baekhyun quickly, Chanyeol then clicked the video - and off they went for their second porno. And hopefully, this one would be better.

It started directly with the guy on his back, what most probably was a dildo inside of him, attached to what was most probably a fucking machine. Baekhyun was not sure if he had gotten over the Overwatch thing, but he would give this one a shot.

_ Oh, god… The pun… _

The guy was fucking himself, dick slapping against his stomach as he did, groans being heard, and this was better, so much better, than the one they had watched before. And when the guy turned the fucking machine on, a spear of arousal shot down into Baekhyun’s groin.

It was not long after that that the guy began to move again, and not much longer before the guy stopped as his entire body tensed, moans strung together continuously as white leaked down onto his stomach. But it did not stop there, as the guy seemed to continue to cum dry, and Baekhyun was pretty sure that his heart could once more be heard because holy shit that was hot, and he very much wondered what that felt like, continuously cumming for what seemed like _ minutes. _

As the video cut out to black, Baekhyun’s blood was softly singing in his veins, hinting at an arousal he was starting to feel tighten inside of him. Ignoring the very first video in his venture into porn, Baekhyun certainly understood why it was such a big deal.

Almost simultaneously, he and Chanyeol glanced over at each other, before looking away just as quickly, focusing on the screen. Not saying anything, Chanyeol clicked on another video, this one also apparently featuring some kind of toy.

Loud buzzing and moans started immediately, the only thing you could see being an arched back leading up to a butt, and then down to a thigh, the muscles tensing and relaxing. But just the moans were enough, especially as they turned into high-pitched near screams and heavy gasps.

Baekhyun had never wanted to be someone so badly as the guy began to writhe and move, getting louder and louder. He could not even see the guy cumming, but it was still so obvious, and so hot, that Baekhyun was sporting a semi by the end of the video.

Apparently not wanting to waste any time, Chanyeol immediately clicked on a new video, this one being a close-up on the dick of a guy riding another one. It was a short one, the guy on top cumming at the very start, but it was still hot.

The room seemed warmer by now, even though Baekhyun knew that it was just himself feeling hotter as his blood was near boiling. Wrapping his arms around his legs, he pulled them even closer towards himself as his heart beat loudly in his ears - but he regretted the action as soon as his near full erection was assaulted by friction, and he had to bite down hard on his lower lip to not whimper.

Next up - because Chanyeol seemed to be on a strange porn-fueled roll - was a compilation very aptly named ‘cumpilation’. It was five minutes of bottoms cumming, and Baekhyun was absolutely sure he was about to _ perish_, either from all of the blood leaving his head to instead flood south, or from the mortification of being the most painfully hard he had ever been in his entire life - right next to a friend.

At the end of the ‘cumpilation’, Baekhyun was the one to reach forwards and press a new video - another compilation, this one featuring double penetration. He might as well go all the way, right?

Maybe he should not have done that, Baekhyun realized as various clips played on the screen, three people fucking, sometimes even with other people in the background. It was all way too much, and apparently there was still some more space in Baekhyun’s dick for even more blood, turning it even harder.

“Oh, fuck,” Chanyeol softly whispered as one of the gangbang scenes appeared, featuring double penetration, guys taking turns, and even spit-roasting. Baekhyun could only agree with Chanyeol’s statement.

The fire ramping up inside of Baekhyun, he felt as if he could no longer breathe properly, the ache inside of him just turning worse and worse, and he needed to _ do _ something, anything really. But what could he do, really? Excuse himself and go to the bathroom? With the so obvious tent in his pants? Sure, they were watching porn, erections were a side effect of porn, and the best way to get rid of erections were through jerking off, but still?

“You’re trembling…”

Startling out of his haze, Baekhyun realized that he _ was _ trembling, most probably because of how much he was holding back.

“You too,” Baekhyun replied, because just as Chanyeol could feel it from how close they were sitting, Baekhyun could too.

“I know, it’s just… Yeah,” Chanyeol mumbled, and Baekhyun knew, he understood.

He had the exact same problem. So, maybe…

“This is kinda weird, right?” Baekhyun asked, so softly he did not even know if Chanyeol could hear him. But he did, and he looked over at Baekhyun in question, cheeks so very adorably flushed. “I mean this, us looking at- looking at this?”

“I-I guess…?” Chanyeol slowly answered. “Why?”

Worrying his lower lip as he second-guessed himself, the moans a backdrop to everything, Baekhyun decided to just run with it.

“I just- w-would it be too weird to like, hm… D-do you know what I m-mean…?” Baekhyun said, close to face-palming himself from his vague explanation slash question, but he really did not want to let go of his legs right now. He was not quite sure what he would do should he let go, and he did not know if he wanted to find out either.

“No, I don’t,” Chanyeol answered, snorting out a rather panicked-sounding laughter.

Embarrassment burning almost hotter than the arousal inside of him, Baekhyun pressed his face against his knees, letting out the quietest of whines as he once more unintentionally assaulted his poor dick.

“Would it be too weird to jack off right now?” Baekhyun hurried out, in his rush basically making the sentence into one long word, but he really hoped Chanyeol would understand because he would _ not _ repeat himself.

Baekhyun suspected that Chanyeol _ did _ hear what he said, since he a few moments later seemed to choke on something, which kind of spawned some very… Interesting scenarios in Baekhyun’s mind.

“I mean… No…?” Chanyeol said in the smallest voice so far, and Baekhyun froze in surprise and shock. “D-do you want to?”

Baekhyun almost laughed out loud at that, but instead he unwound his arms from around his legs, clenched his jaw, and moved into a more relaxed position for the first time since they had started this whole thing.

Wearing a pair of grey sweatpants, the tenting was not too obvious from how he was seated, and the fact that he was wearing underwear - but the wet spot seeping through the cloth was _ very _ telling.

Yes, he very much wanted to.

Chanyeol stared for a moment before seemingly snapping back to the present, looking as if he was biting on the inside of his cheek, before he moved his legs as well. More than a little curious, Baekhyun peeked down, and even though Chanyeol was wearing black sweatpants you could still see that he was just as affected by this as Baekhyun was.

“Oh my god,” Baekhyun whispered, turning his head to press his face against Chanyeol’s shoulder, because he really needed to hide for a moment or two.

“I know, what the hell are we doing,” Chanyeol chortled, Baekhyun joining in, because what the hell were they doing?

“Watching porn and jerking off, what a bonding experience,” Baekhyun said, a bit braver now that Chanyeol could no longer properly see him.

And as Chanyeol giggled in amusement - even though the sound was still somewhat panicked - Baekhyun felt even a bit more braver. Combined with the arousal and the still-going lewd noises, Baekhyun could no longer take it.

Biting down on the sleeve of Chanyeol’s shirt, Baekhyun moved a hand to his groin, lightly pressing down with the heel of it and shuddering as he _ finally _ got some proper contact after so long of basically nothing. He could almost _ feel _ Chanyeol inhale, making him feel a bit self-conscious, but it was too late now.

Fuck it. Almost literally.

And then Chanyeol was moving, forcing Baekhyun to release his shirt, shame almost completely freezing him - but then Chanyeol returned, and new noises began to play from the laptop, and how had Baekhyun missed that the previous video had ended?

Leaning back, Baekhyun continued to rub himself over his sweatpants, wondering if he should move away from sitting literally pressed up against Chanyeol’s side, but he really could not find it in himself to do so. Chanyeol did not seem to mind either. Just two gay bros watching porn and jacking off next to each other.

_ That _ could probably be a very hot porno.

Someone was being fucked doggy style on the screen, with fingers tangled in his hair to pull his head back, and Baekhyun could not help the breathy gasp from escaping through his parted lips. He thought he would have enjoyed that… Someone tugging on his hair to keep him in position… Baekhyun twitched beneath his hand.

Movement out of the corner of his eye had Baekhyun glance over at Chanyeol, just in time to see him stick a hand down into his pants. A soft moan was heard - Chanyeol’s, not from the porno - and Baekhyun twitched again.

He could see, just barely the tip of it, Chanyeol’s hard dick, and Baekhyun kind of wanted to touch. Instead he moved his own hand into his pants, breath hitching as his relatively cold fingers wrapped around his burning length.

Baekhyun only managed a few tugs before the restrictions of sweatpants and underwear became too much, and with a frustrated groan he managed to wriggle them out of the way enough to fully expose himself. It was a bit like he and Chanyeol were reacting to each other, because in the next moment, Chanyeol had gotten partially rid of his own clothing - and nothing on the screen could hold Baekhyun’s attention anymore, eyes glued to the massiveness wrapped up in strong fingers.

Okay, it was not _ massive_, really, but it was impressive, larger than Baekhyun’s, which might be a bit expected considering their height difference. And it was honestly kind of pretty, and Baekhyun still kind of wanted to touch, so he did the only sensible thing and reached up to take a hold of Chanyeol’s sleeve, about halfway down his upper arm, the grip for sure being bruising had it been holding on to flesh instead.

And for some reason, maybe the same as Baekhyun’s, Chanyeol moved his own hand, gripping Baekhyun’s thigh, and Baekhyun groaned and arched a bit as the sudden thought of _‘hope it leaves marks’_ popped into his head.

Maybe spurred on by the reaction, maybe something else, Chanyeol released his grip and slid his hand further up, until it touched bare skin. Hand firmly attaching itself there, Chanyeol tugged at Baekhyun’s leg until it was partially in Chanyeol’s lap, unable to go further due to Baekhyun’s clothes.

“_Oh, g-god-_,” Baekhyun got out through gritted teeth as Chanyeol began to roughly massage his thigh, kneading the flesh in a way that sent wave after wave straight to Baekhyun’s core.

Needing to do something, the grip on Chanyeol’s sleeve not enough for him to hold on, Baekhyun released it and flailed for a second before he found Chanyeol’s throat. Sliding his hand up and back, Baekhyun gripped Chanyeol’s neck, now able to feel Chanyeol’s racing pulse against his fingertips.

Tugging a little on Chanyeol and turning himself, Baekhyun managed to get them somewhat turned towards each other, Baekhyun’s face against the side of Chanyeol’s throat. They were stepping way over the _‘bros watching porn and jerking off next to each other’_ line by now, but Baekhyun honestly did not care. He wanted Chanyeol close, he wanted Chanyeol to continue to drive him mad through his touch, he wanted _ more. _

Being as careful as he could be in his current state, Baekhyun attached his mouth to a piece of Chanyeol’s delectable throat, sucking softly on it - before biting down. It was not hard, at least hopefully not too hard, but Chanyeol jolted against him, whimpering as his hold on Baekhyun’s thigh turned near painful, and Baekhyun forced himself to let go.

“N-no, no, it’s fine, fine, continue,” Chanyeol panted, voice so deep and wrecked that Baekhyun almost came right then and there.

Once more attaching lips and teeth, Baekhyun sped up his hand as his body began to move all on its own, so, _ so _ very close to climax. Chanyeol did not seem to fare any better, nails scratching down the inside of Baekhyun’s thigh and adding yet another layer of painful pleasure to the mess inside of Baekhyun.

Body tensing up, Baekhyun instinctively knew it was time to let go with his teeth to not risk actually chomping off a bit of skin, because throats were kind of fragile. So he did, instead moving on to what could only be described as messily making out with Chanyeol’s neck, mouthing and licking and sucking - and whining, so much whining, before he snapped, head lolling back as lidded, unseeing eyes turned to the roof, shuddering and trembling and moaning his way through one hell of an orgasm, warmth running down his hand.

He could feel Chanyeol still going next to him, hot breaths huffed out against one of Baekhyun’s collarbones. Still riding out his high, Baekhyun tilted his head enough to get closer to Chanyeol’s ear, very much wanting to try something out.

“Chanyeol… Chanyeollie, you’re d-doing so well,” Baekhyun began in a hushed voice, still half gasping for air, being rewarded with a whimper. “Look so pretty, the p-prettiest, Chanyeollie, aren’t y-you?”

Groaning, Chanyeol nodded against Baekhyun, a rushed, panicked movement, fingers once more tightening around Baekhyun’s thigh.

“So, so pretty, so good, Chanyeollie, be the best boy and cum for Baekhyunnie-”

With a choked scream, Chanyeol began to writhe, almost crushing Baekhyun’s head against his shoulder, and Baekhyun could feel something hit the exposed skin of the arm he was still holding on to Chanyeol with. It made Baekhyun feel so hot and bothered and _ powerful _ that his dick gave a few pathetic twitches, not quite making it to a semi, but not far from either. Give him another few minutes, and a prettily cumming Chanyeol, and he would most probably be good to go again.

Silence settled over the room as Chanyeol’s trembling began to die down, and they started to try to gather themselves again. Forcing away all thoughts of _‘what the hell just happened’_ (in all the various forms, including the panicked screaming ones), Baekhyun just let himself drift in sweet bliss for a little while longer, completely relaxed against Chanyeol as he dragged his fingertips up and down Chanyeol’s neck.

It took him a while to realize that it was not only goosebumps he could feel across Chanyeol’s neck, but when he did, he quickly moved to sit up more properly and force a whining Chanyeol to expose his neck to Baekhyun.

Red welts, not super long and not really deep, but still very visible against the lightly tanned skin of Chanyeol’s neck, was what greeted Baekhyun.

“Ah, shit…,” Baekhyun mumbled, eyebrows knitting together as guilt flooded him and chased away the lingering euphoria of his orgasm. Moving Chanyeol’s head once more, to expose the side of his throat, Baekhyun almost felt tears prick his eyes. “Oh my god… Chanyeol, I’m so sorry…”

Not only were there claw marks at the back of Chanyeol’s neck, but also quite the bit of bruising on the side of his throat from where Baekhyun had both bitten and sucked. He seemed to have gotten a bit more carried away than he had thought, Chanyeol’s skin bearing the evidence of it.

“Is it that bad?” Chanyeol asked, voice all raspy and still managing to send tingles down Baekhyun’s back, despite him lowkey despairing. “Stop panicking, Baekhyunnie, I gave you permission.”

Jolting, Baekhyun blinked for a few moments, mind going blank long enough for Chanyeol to be able to get out of Baekhyun’s hold to instead lean his head back against the wall, eyes on Baekhyun’s face.

“You called me Baekhyunnie,” Baekhyun whispered, feeling his cheeks start to heat up.

“_You _ called yourself Baekhyunnie first,” Chanyeol said, cheeks starting to look warmer than Baekhyun’s felt like. “Also, that was mean, using my secret against me…”

“You used my secret against me without even knowing about it,” Baekhyun huffed, reaching down to drag his thumb against the back of the hand Chanyeol still had on his thigh, not allowing him to pull back as Chanyeol apparently realized that he was still holding on. “It was fair.”

Oh so maturely, Chanyeol stuck his tongue out at Baekhyun, and that was when Baekhyun noticed yet _ another _ thing, and he really hoped this was the last one because his slightly over-emotional state was really wearing him out.

“You’ve got, uhm, cum on your cheek,” Baekhyun mumbled, gesturing to the general area on his own cheek. “I guess it’s, hm, mine. Sorry ‘bout that.”

Chanyeol just chuckled and shook his head.

“Pretty sure I managed to hit you too, pretty sure it was inevitable,” Chanyeol said, grinning so softly that Baekhyun _ yet again _ had to do something.

So he grabbed Chanyeol’s face with both hands and pulled him close, seeing how Chanyeol’s eyes grew wide, before getting close enough to drag his tongue across Chanyeol’s cheek to lap up his own cum.

Tasted a bit strange, but not too bad, Baekhyun had to say, as he ignored the fact that it was _his own_ which felt a bit weird to lick up. Whatever. He had gone through a lot of firsts today, what was another one to add to the pile?

Pulling back, Baekhyun released Chanyeol and leaned back, fiddling with his fingers in his lap as he tried to seem as innocent as possible. Chanyeol would not stop staring at him, though, making Baekhyun shrink further and further down, heart once more trying to beat its way out of his chest.

“The _ least _ you can do is kiss me before licking cum off of my cheek.”

Baekhyun stuttered his way through a gasp, somewhat choking on it as he was wholly unable to believe Chanyeol had just said that.

Chanyeol wanted him to kiss him? Chanyeol was okay with him licking cum off of his cheek? Baekhyun did not know which of these was the most unbelievable one, honestly.

“I-I- what?” Baekhyun got out in a cough, watching as Chanyeol turned bashful, using his fingertips to draw maddening patterns into Baekhyun’s thigh.

“W-well, I kinda want you to, I mean, it’s only fair, right, to do _ that _ before that, right?” Chanyeol rambled, before freezing. “Unless you don’t want to, of course, like, really, then the kiss is a no-no-”

Cheeks burning, Baekhyun surged forwards to collide with Chanyeol in something resembling a kiss, right at the corner of Chanyeol’s mouth because that was as far as he could get what with Chanyeol’s head partially turned away. Head snapping to the side at the touch, Chanyeol managed to knock their temples together, making them both hiss in pain.

“Why are you trying to kill me when I’m trying to kiss you?” Baekhyun complained as he rubbed at the painful spot, blinking tears away.

“Why are _ you _ trying to kill me by kissing me out of the blue?” Chanyeol shot right back, also trying to rub the pain away.

“You _ wanted _ me to kiss you!”

“A bit of forewarning has never killed anyone, but surprise has!”

“Fine,” Baekhyun huffed, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned away from Chanyeol. “No more kisses, then.”

“N-no, kisses! More kisses!” Chanyeol protested, blinking his oh so large eyes at Baekhyun, before sobering up a little and glancing down. “This is a really strange situation, I feel a bit bizarre.”

Blinking once, Baekhyun then looked down and realized where Chanyeol was coming from (heh). Their sweatpants were still halfway down their thighs, one of Baekhyun’s over one of Chanyeol’s, white messes across them both, dicks still out. Looking up, Baekhyun saw the screen, Pornhub still up - and that was when the post-masturbation embarrassment set in.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe we did this, why did we think this was a good idea,” Baekhyun half-sobbed as he pulled away from Chanyeol to bury his face against his knees, wincing as half-dried stickiness attacked him.

The bed jolted as Chanyeol moved away, and Baekhyun kind of wanted him to stay, to suffer together-

“Here,” came Chanyeol’s voice, and Baekhyun lifted his head to find a blushing Chanyeol hold out a few tissues for him - wet wipes, Baekhyun realized as he accepted them.

Why Chanyeol had wet wipes in his room, Baekhyun did not know, but Baekhyun kind of _ wanted _ to know. Not right now, though, he could ask about that later, when he was not feeling as embarrassed and awkward. Instead he just cleaned himself up, ignoring Chanyeol who was dashing around his room, seemingly aimlessly.

But just as Baekhyun grimaced over the state of his clothes and wondered what the hell he was supposed to do, Chanyeol pulled his hoodie over his head, catching all of Baekhyun’s focus and attention.

As he was pulling on a shirt, Chanyeol managed to discard his underwear and sweatpants as well, stark naked from the waist down, and it was a pretty nice view, Baekhyun had to say. His exhausted dick agreed too. And then Chanyeol was dressing himself again, leaving Baekhyun with soiled clothes and a slight tightness in his core.

“You can borrow some of my clothes,” Chanyeol said, bringing Baekhyun back properly to the present, turning his eyes away just before Chanyeol turned around and walked over, bringing with him what looked like sweatpants, underwear, and a shirt.

“Thank you, Chanyeollie,” Baekhyun said with a soft smile as he accepted the clothes - a smile that evolved into a grin as Chanyeol blushed all the way up to his roots.

Later that night, long after everyone had gone to bed, Baekhyun snuck into Chanyeol’s bed. Naked, they explored each other, checking off a few more firsts from their lists in the darkness, learning a whole lot about each other and themselves.

And two days later, they walked into school side by side, fingers loosely hooked together, matching pinks across their cheeks as they had to face their little group of friends and their various exclamations and catcalls.

(“Is that a hickey…?” “No, it’s a bite mark.” “Holy shit, _ Baekhyun! _ You can’t just go around and bite people like that! That looks super painful! Oh my god, there’s even _ claw marks _ at the back of his neck?! Baekhyun, I swear to god-”)

**Author's Note:**

> What do you mean all of the porn stuff mentioned is stuff actually found on Pornhub and that I did Legit Research and looking for fitting videos and stuff to add?


End file.
